Pouting Jealousy
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa comes across Takamichi speaking to the General for the Right Imperial Guard...and he doesn't like it one bit. See what becomes of it.


**Pouting Jealousy**

**By: Shin Sankai**

----------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Written for my Oneesan as a bit of fun. Its snowing on and off and so I was inspired to poke fun at the two bishounen...or more or less make the far too cool Tomomasa-sama jealous. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

"That will be all Tomomasa." The General for the Left Imperial Guard bowed to the Emperor before leaving the room. The meeting had run over schedule and with long strides, Tomomasa headed towards his office in the Imperial Palace to drop off his reports and then he would head for Takamichi's estate. He had promised the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs that he would accompany him in an evening meal at the Fujiwara estate. The two had been so busy with work this past week that conversing and sharing in a meal had become intermittent.

As the General made swift time through the hallways of the Palace, his trained ears picked up on a very familiar laugh, a very rare laugh in fact. Curiosity got the best of the General as he turned down a different corridor from the one leading to his office and came upon his Byakko partner conversing with another military official. It didn't take long before teal orbs narrowed when a hand belonging to Toshiharu, the General for the Right Imperial Guard, placed it between Takamichi's shoulder blades, the both of them conversing and chuckling lightly.

"Takamichi?" The eldest of the hachiyou couldn't help but call out to the Ten no Byakko and watched as golden and ice blue eyes turned to focus upon his rigid form.

"Ah, Tomomasa-dono." The handsome teal haired General observed as Takamichi bowed to Toshiharu before walking quickly to stand before him. "Toshiharu-dono informed me that your meeting with Mikado-sama was prolonged so he had offered to keep me company while I waited."

"I bet he did." Tomomasa sourly replied under his breath, nodding slightly in kind to the other General. The teal haired court official kept his cool as Toshiharu gave him a slight wave, a cocky grin spreading across a face that Tomomasa wouldn't mind inflicting pain upon when he was having a particularly hard day in the court. "If you have finished conversing with your new friend, then perhaps we can still make the evening meal at your estate." Promptly Tomomasa removed himself from the corridor and headed in the opposite direction to where his office and his aides were located.

"Eh, Tomomasa...?" The young Vice Minister questioned, his hurried footsteps following the Chi no Byakko into his office where he observed him drop his reports harshly upon his writing desk. "Is everything alright?" Takamichi quietly voiced, his golden gaze capturing annoyed teal orbs starring over at him.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Eh, um, not long I don't think."

"The two of you must have been deep in conversation to have you forget how long you've been waiting." Tomomasa stared over at a plainly confused Takamichi, the younger man's head tilted to his right shoulder as he looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not following the direction in which your conversation is headed, however if I'm the one that has delayed you Tomomasa, then I apologise sincerely." The younger court official watched the elder sigh lightly, one skilled hand gliding through loose teal locks of hair.

"Sumanai, its been a long day."

"Then allow yourself to retire early this evening and relax within my estate. I've asked Narumi-san to prepare your favourite meals after all." Teal eyes observed as his dear partner seemed to bounce lightly on the tips of his toes, hands behind his back and an unguarded smile gracing his boyish features. It made the General feel nostalgic as this was exactly how Takamichi could persuade him one way or another. The young man had been doing this since he were 12 years old.

"Hmm, I have missed Narumi-san's cooking." Tomomasa muttered in reply, fixing the reports on his desk and placing them into a much neater pile.

"Mitsuki-san happens to be a good cook." Takamichi voiced in defense for Tomomasa's personal cook within his own estate.

"Of course she is, but Narumi-san takes extra special care of me when it comes to serving the meals at your estate." The teal haired General guided Takamichi out of his office and slid the shoji closed.

"You can always request 'extra special care' from Mitsuki-san."

"This is true," Tomomasa began as he and Takamichi quietly strolled down the corridors, the both of them nodding in kind to passing soldiers. "however, if I did that, then I wouldn't have an excuse to come visit you Takamichi." The older of the Byakko duo stopped in his long strides as Takamichi had halted in his.

"You never need an excuse to visit with me Tomomasa." Golden orbs, framed by wire rimmed glasses blinked far too innocently over at the more experienced General. A chuckle left the elder man's lips as his hand lifted up to press at the back of Takamichi's head.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Leaving already Tomomasa-dono?" The teal haired court official felt his mood bristle slightly as he turned teal coloured orbs to find ice blue ones looking across the hallway at him and Takamichi.

"My reports have been complete, as have my meetings with Mikado-sama, so yes I'm retiring early today Toshiharu-dono."

"Hmm, well take care going home this evening won't you?"

"There is no need for you to worry Toshiharu-dono, Tomomasa is partaking in a hearty meal within my estate this evening." A fine eyebrow rose slightly as Tomomasa's honourific which usually fell from Takamichi's lips was forgotten.

"I see... Well, be careful heading home in any case, the air is becoming much cooler. I wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"Tomomasa," The General was lightly smacked on the arm by the Vice Minister. "you should be thanking Toshiharu-dono for his concern." Hearty laughter filled the corridor as Toshiharu waved off Takamichi's words and headed on his way. "Honestly Tomomasa, I can't believe how rude you can be sometimes. Its unbecoming of a General." Takamichi lightly complained to his taller partner who had continued to walk quietly at his side as they made their way out of the Imperial Palace and turned in the direction of Takamichi's estate.

"You are far too innocent for your own good Takamichi."

"What do you mean by that?" Golden orbs narrowed as they glanced up at the wavy haired General.

"Toshiharu's concern does not lie with me. His only concern is for you."

"Eh, me? Naze?"

"If you don't know why, then you aren't as smart as you look Takamichi." Tomomasa felt a smile come upon his lips as he watched the Vice Minister frown up at him. The two court officials continued to walk quietly side by side, teal orbs observing as the setting sun caressed its colours over buildings and trees, but most of all, he had been watching the way it played over Takamichi's features. The orange shine made him glow, it spreading throughout his forest green hair, the shiny silky mass swinging in a low ponytail between his slender shoulder blades. Instantly his eyes narrowed, remembering how Toshiharu had placed his hand there.

"Ne, Tomomasa, do you and Toshiharu not get along?"

"Hmm, it is more like, we tolerate each other when needed."

"Demo, I thought the two of you enrolled in the military together."

"We did. We climbed the ranks together."

"So what went wrong?" Teal orbs starred quietly into golden ones.

"Hmm, I believe it had something to do with a certain 12 year old coming into my possession."

"Eh, Me?" Takamichi replied, surprise evident within his voice. The two men had stopped walking once more, delaying them from reaching their final destination.

"Yes, you. In the end, Toshiharu and I frequently saw less and less of each other."

"Gomen nasai Tomomasa. I seem to have been the cause of a break up in your friendship together." The wavy haired General couldn't help but chuckle at Takamichi's innocent words. The 19 year old was such a loving gentle soul.

Once again Tomomasa splayed his hand possessively at Takamichi's back, motioning for the younger man to continue walking.

"I wouldn't exactly say we were friends. In fact, rivals suited us best. We were always competing against each other. We even did so to see whom could reach General first."

"And who won?"

"I'm heartbroken you even have to ask Takamichi."

"Ah, I see it was you then." Gold orbs watched as teal hair bounced softly about the broad physique belonging to Tomomasa himself since he had nodded in affirmation. "And just how much did you gloat over your win against Toshiharu-dono?"

"I would never..." At the look that was given to him by the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs, Tomomasa couldn't help but freely chuckle once more. "I did so in front of my Guard and his own." The teal haired hachiyou always felt at ease with his dear partner.

"That cockiness will get you into trouble one day Tomomasa."

"This could prove true, however my powers of seductive persuasion will always free me from it too." By now the two men stood at the large gates blocking off Takamichi's estate from passersby. The sun had nearly set past the horizon, leaving a small amount of light so the two men could still see without oil lamps for guidance.

"By the way Tomomasa," Takamichi began, one hand on his gate ready to open it while his eyes were focused on the taller man at his side. "why were you really rude to Toshiharu-dono. It cannot possibly just be because of me."

"And if I said it was?" Silence enveloped the two men before something clicked on inside Takamichi's head.

"You mean...you were jealous of Toshiharu-dono and I talking?" Observant golden orbs caught a sudden rush of pink grace the General's face before he moved slightly, hiding his face within the shadows of the night. However, the military official could not hide for long when Takamichi raised his hands, cupping the handsome Chi no Byakko's face within his palms. "I was right?" Takamichi incredulously spoke. He listened as the General sighed in slight exasperation before lips parted to explain.

"From the time we were born till the time we part this land, I am certain, just as much as Toshiharu is, that we will always be competing at something."

"Am I...the latest something?"

"Iie," Tomomasa began, teal eyes holding Takamichi's warm golden gaze. "I refused to treat you as a competition. Quite some time ago Toshiharu did ask me, however I refused knowing I already had your utmost friendship and trust. I was...am happy with that."

"I...see..."

"Are you angry Takamichi?"

"No, in actual fact, I'm surprised that you allowed him to touch me." By now Takamichi had dropped his hands to rest at his sides, pleasantly watching the mixture of emotions play out across the General's face, he pulling out his unfolded fan to tap it against his chin thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't say I allowed it, more so I tolerated it for your sake."

"My sake?"

"Mm... I am certain you wouldn't have liked it if I had sauntered on over and punched the General of the Right Imperial Guard in the face for having laid one of his hands on you." It was then Tomomasa pushed on the gates leading into Takamichi's estate. They both entered the premise before Tomomasa let off a slight grunt of discomfort when several strands of his loose wavy teal hair had been clutched in a slender hand and yanked on. It had caused the older hachiyou member to stumble back slightly. The eldest of the hachiyou remained on his feet for the simple fact that the Ten no Byakko was there to catch him, arms having raised to wrap around his shoulders, palms pressed flatly against his upper chest. "Takamichi?"

"My possessive General has finally revealed himself to me."

"Eh?" The elder of the Byakko duo felt warmth pool within him as Takamichi position his lips close to one of his earring clad ears.

"You forget who I am Tomomasa. I'm the Vice Minister for Civil Affairs. It is part of my duty to be nice to everyone, no matter the circumstances. What you need to remember, is that no matter whom I speak to, Toshiharu-dono or not, the most important General to me, the most important man in my life is the very one trapped within my arms.

"Taka..." Tomomasa had shifted slightly, turning his head to look over his shoulder, however his chin was caught in Takamichi's strong grip, moist lips fallings upon his own. Teal orbs widened in utmost surprise.

"I truly do love the pout of jealousy which rushes across your face when I'm speaking to others." Takamichi muttered against Tomomasa's responsive lips.

"You knew...all along?" The younger man pulled slightly away, tapping several fingers against the General's cheek, a most pleased smile upon his lips.

"Never doubt the power of observation, especially from a Vice Minister for Civil Affairs." The 19 year old finally disentangled himself from the 31 year old and moved up the stairs to the porch lining the main building within his estate. "Saa, its time for dinner."

"I must be honest with you Takamichi, dinner is definitely _not_ what I want." Teal orbs watched as Takamichi turned around to face him, a flutter of gold, green and earthy brown gracing his appreciative eyes.

"Well, it is one of _many_ services on offer this evening." Tomomasa was certain his jaw dropped as Takamichi openly smiled down at his still frozen form situated on the pebbled footpath leading up to the young court official's home. His teal coloured eyes watched his partner swiftly turn away from him, the light from the oil lamps catching upon his blushing pink cheeks as he headed around the corner of his building.

It wasn't long before laughter erupted through the Fujiwara estate as Tachibana no Tomomasa glided fluently up the stairs and darted around the corner, his mesmerizing eyes glinting within the night as he quietly made his way down the porch before smoothly entering the dully lit quarters belonging to Takamichi. Smouldering pairs of eyes met and held for several moments.

Tomomasa closed and locked the shoji behind him.

--------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
